The Silver Light
by Mandikaedaniels
Summary: The silver light means death...there was no exception. But as i watched the love of my life and the demon he was fighting get sucked into the portal..the question came--who was dead? Read & Review...Sorry about the bad summary.


**The silver light-prologue**

"Franzie" I yelled at the demon. The demon froze in med stride. The demon turned to glare at me. I pulled a small bottle from my silver belt and the demon hissed. Still frozen in place the demon could only hiss and yell at me. I laughed in his face and unplugged the cap from the bottle. I tossed the bottle behind me and it crashed to the ground as is broke open a bright light shone.

"You look like a friggin angel when you do that" the demon grunted. He was trying to insult me. I pushed my long hair out of the way. The auburn curls dancing in the slight wind. I really should just cut my hair short and be done with it.

"Yeah well you look like a clown in that position" I laughed. He just continued to glare at me as the bright light dimmed and a swirling mass of orange and red appeared in its place. The demon's name is Zorric. He is a fire demon. Not really my area of specialty but hey a demon is a demon.

"Don't see why you need a bottled portal when you could just summon one" he mumbled. See that is the thing I hate really don't get why demons feel the need to open one portal after the other. It really bugs me.

"The bottled portals are so much faster, besides I hate closing the open portals and bottled portals close by themselves after five minutes" I smiled. We went through this every night. This was one of my usual demons. He would try to make volcano's explode. Sometimes my job gets so boring. I elevated him towards the portal and he just said "see you tomorrow angel". As he shot threw the portal it closed with a sharp whistle.

I knew he was right I would see him the next day. I looked at my watched and groaned. As usual my partner was late. Heading north I decided to start without him. It was then that I felt a chill down my back. I paused where I was. I sensed a water demon nearby but that didn't worry me. The water demons were always around—in fact three-fourths of the time they were the cause of the rain.

I tried to sense around me. But what ever I had sensed was gone now. I shrugged and once more headed north. I pulled out a bag and gently lifted a worn out stone from its silver interior. The stone was an Amethyst color and held a small jade gem in its center. I smiled as I held the stone closer. "Akvaa" I muttered. The stone grew twice its size and then glowed. The stone is called a Demon Crystal. The crystal glowed brighter and then I found myself standing next to the open portal. I noticed it was swirling in a mass of green, red and blue. Sighing I pulled out a box from my belt. It was time to seal the portal as usual my partner was late. Sighing I plopped to the ground and fished a bottle from my belt. I held the bottle near the portal and the bottle filled with the swirling colors. I capped the bottle and pulled a label from the box. I dropped the bottle gently into the box.

"Sorry I am late" my partner said appearing out of nowhere.

"It is about time you got here I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to close the portal by myself" I smiled. He walked over to where I was bending down. I stood up and he grabbed my wrist.

"I would never leave you by yourself, it is too dangerous and you know that" he said taking my hand in his. He gently kissed me on the cheek and held me closer. Dating my partner sometimes irritates me. Like when he is late, or when he is way too overprotective. I shifted out of his arms and sighed. It was the one place in the entire world I wanted to be.

"We need to close the portal, three demons have transferred over already" I sighed reluctantly. I was sure that he objected to. We didn't spend a lot of time together. Mostly because as of late I have been training and getting ready for an upcoming fight.

"Ok first work I guess" he smiled sadly. We started working on the portal when the portal started to broaden. We both backed off. When the portal disappeared we both stepped closer. He grabbed my hand tightly. I look at him uncertain. _That was not supposed to happen_ I thought to myself. All of a sudden he grabbed my hand and half led, half dragged me several feet away from where the portal had been. He kissed me soundly on the lips and then turned towards the portal. Suddenly there was a large screeching sound and a colossal demon stood grinning before us. I screamed as the demon lunged at me teeth snapping an inch from my throat.

"Amanda" my partner shouted opening another portal "what level is he?"

"I can't tell he is sort of attacking me!" I yelled in frustration. The portal opened and my partner came to the rescue. He jammed a metal rod into the demon's gut. Taking the chance I paused where I was and tried to sense his levels.

"Ok I got it" I yelled "he is level 34 attack, 45 defenses, and he is 67 for all elemental levels"

"I am going to get him in the portal" my partner yelled "no matter what you have to lock the portal behind him, even if I am in the portal"

Everything happened in a flash. Before I could even blink my partner had launched himself at the demon—that was now standing in front of the portal.

"Jason!" I screamed as they fell into the portal. The portal sealed itself. I saw the portal flash a silver color before disappearing forever. I sat sobbing and grasping my crystal. I was terrified. The silver flash when a portal closes usually means death. My hand found its way to where he had kissed me just moments before. I was praying that is was the demon that died.

Finding my strength back I stood up and looked around for my watch or compact. Both held a small communication disk so I could wire back to Julie. I had her on the line in thirty seconds.

"He's gone" I whispered.

**The silver light-chapter one**

I sat sobbing. I clenched my crystal until my knuckles turned white. Slowly I began regain my composure. I tried to stand up but my legs were still shaking. I flopped to the ground and pulled my necklace from my shirt. I pressed a small button on the necklace.

"He's gone," I said when the chimes rang from my necklace. I removed the necklace and threw it as far as I could. I didn't even look up when I heard the pop behind me. Sobs tore form my throat and tears streamed down my face. I heard my best friend's small voice giving orders.

"Someone needs to stay with her, Kristy, Sam I need an open portal," she ordered. The sobs stopped; once more my emotions were under control. Julie tossed me my necklace and I caught it by the small heart shaped charm. The charm wasn't supposed to be on there. The standard necklace for a Demon Hunter, our career name, was a silver chain with a single charm. The charm was round and held a small transmitting device. There are two buttons on the back—the SOS button and the communication button. Julie sent me a look that spoke volumes but I ignored her. I knew the rules. I stood up and walked to where my old team was standing.

"You're not going" Julie barked

"Yes I am, Jason is my partner" I declared

"He is also your boyfriend, and I won't let your emotions rule your judgment" Julie reminded me

"Neither will I" I said determined "you won't stop me from going if I can't use this portal I will just open my own"

"You are not going Amanda," she said stepping into the portal. I stepped forward intending to follow her but Sam rammed me out of the way. He sent me a nasty look and sealed the portal. I sighed but didn't move. I looked to where the demon had bitten me a short time ago. The wound was bleeding. I muttered a simple spell and it cleaned and bandaged itself. I looked to where Sam was standing.

"It is for your own good" he sneered. Sam doesn't like me or Jason for that matter. Jason and I are Half-Demons. To tell you the truth we are stronger than most full demons. I worried sometimes though about my demon half. Demons have two sides—good or bad.

"I don't need that portal" I smiled. Really the only thing I needed was a demon crystal.

"Your crystals are locked up tight" he reminded me not so nicely. Now that could be a problem. My arm was hurting again and I debated as to use a potion or another spell. The spells worked faster but they were not as effective. Taking my chances I used a simple healing spell. The wound closed and the pain disappeared. Suddenly though the pain was searing through my arm.

"Will you please get me my healing crystal?" I asked Sam. He glared and shook his head

"I can't touch those stupid things" he yelled

"Then may I please get it" I begged. My arm was killing me now. The pain was horrendous. I looked at the wound and swore. "Look I get that you hate me and all but will you please get me a poison dissolve potion and a healing potion," I yelled angrily

"Not happening" he laughed "you are going to die just like your stupid little boyfriend."

He was manically laughing and I winced in pain. I couldn't think strait the pain was too intense. I felt like someone was stabbing me over and over. I fell to the ground in distress; there was no help for me now. I could feel the poison spreading rapidly. I had to do something but the pain was blinding me. I could see the world around me slowly dissolving. Then I heard a voice.

"What are you doing Sam," A man's voice called. Sam hissed in return. I was trying to fight back the unconsciousness and place the man's voice, but I had no luck. The blackness surrounded me.

I saw the bright light and stared to follow it. Slowly I realized that it wasn't a light it was my demon guild.

"Am I dead?" I asked

"Oh good heavens no" my guild laughed

"I am confused" I said

"I need to tell you something" my guild smiled "Jason is fine but your friends need you, Sam betrayed all of you"

"Can you heal my body" I asked cautiously. There were rules and limits as to how much contact out guilds could have with us. The rules were funny that way.

"I cannot heal your human body, but your demon half can" she smiled "your demon half is pure and innocent and so long as you do nothing in demon form that turns you evil it will remain that way"

"Ok" I mumbled as she disappeared. I felt my spirit return to my body and then I felt the agonizing pain. I pushed the pain aside and called fourth my demon spirit. I felt the smooth cool fire as my body morphed into its demon form. I had never let my demon half prevail. When the fire stopped I noticed all the pain was gone with it. I was still in control. I opened my eyes and saw Sam staring at me. I realized he was going to destroy the scanner. He was still staring at me. I detested the look, lust, such an unsavory word. I felt the urge to kill him but I knew better. He looked to scanner and back at me and grinned. I felt all hope leave my mind.

**The Silver Light- chapter two**

"Like my demon form" I smirked. My long auburn curls were now even longer and held a silvery blonde color to them. My brown eyes were now a turquoise color and if you looked close enough you could almost see specs of gold. My skin was pale and smooth. My normally large body was slim and narrow. I looked like a size three model.

"Yea" Sam whispered hoarsely "I like a lot"

"To bad you tried to kill me" I sneered

"Never to late for love" he smiled. His eyes strayed to my chest and I felt the urge to kill him. Holding back I just smiled in a knowing way.

"Love or lust?" I questioned with a smirk. I was stalling now because I needed him away form the scanner. A few more seconds and I could probably knock him unconscious. Almost like he was reading my mind he turned to the scanner. I tried to distract him once more. I saw him reach for a rope. Moving quickly I stepped in front of him. Leaning closer I kissed Sam on the lips. The kiss lasted less than three seconds but I felt like puking. I pulled away and realized he was in a daze. I pressed my thumb into the back of his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious. Unfortunately the rope gave way as he fell and the scanner was crushed. That is when I remembered the other guy. He stood frozen in space. There was a Gild Circle around him. I flipped one of the stones and he was freed.

"Nice demon form" he smiled. I looking in to his eyes and just about fainted. It couldn't be…could it?

"Jason?" I asked hesitantly

"Yea, how did you know" he said pretending to be upset.

"Your eyes" I smiled brightly. Laughing I threw my arms around his neck. He picked me up and spun me around. I was so happy to see him. He was obviously in his demon form. That should have worried me but for some reason it didn't. He kissed my cheek and pulled me closer. I love being in his arms I always feel safe there.

"Well now Mandy Candy where is everyone else" he asked calling my by most hated nickname. He was the only one allowed to call me that. I sobered up quickly as reality hit me.

"Somewhere in the demon world, Sam sent then into the portal and the scanner is destroyed" I blurted out

"Right! Lets get out of demon form and head back to the base" we both morphed back to our human halves. Suddenly he pulled me close and kissed me soundly on the lips "and if you ever kiss another guy for any reason I will throw you into Ponchos Lake"

I looked at him in surprise and flinched at the name. I recalled that disgusting lake very clearly. The dead fish and dismembered body parts floating at the top of the water, the piranhas that eat flesh and the bloody color from all the dead bodies deposited there—nope I did not want to go into that lake _ever_. He laughed as we both recalled that particular mission. My mood was somber as we changed back to our human forms and started the journey back to the base. Neither of us had our transmitters or our crystals.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked Jason as we walked along.

"I guess" he sighed "after me and the demon were sucked into the portal we both saw that stupid silver light. We looked at each other trying to guess which of us was dead. Turns out a cat had been sucked in with us. That is why I am willing to bet you saw the light on your side also. With the death the portal sealed automatically and I forgot to grab my demon transmitter so I couldn't exactly tell you I was ok. When the portal opened in the ice field I think we were both a little surprised. Elian needed help. There has been an uprising of fire demons upon her kingdom and she was at a loss. She sent the other demon to the dungeons and asked for my help. Seeing as how she saved me I couldn't just say no. she hadn't expected the portal to close though so when the fire demons signed the treaty and agreed to leave her kingdom in peace we had a hard time opening a portal. I had to change to my demon form and open one myself. I am sorry if you were worried"

I held his hand as we neared the base. We both sensed something off and I couldn't place what it was. But I knew that I had sensed it before. Jason smiled and then called out "Elian show yourself we can both sense you"

"Ah so this is your mate you speak so highly of" the woman—no child—said. She couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. Her hair was a peach color and her dress was a pale blue with silver embroidery. I looked at Jason in surprise and he gave me his lopsided grin.

"Yes this is my lovely half demon love" he said pulling me closer.

"You're right though her levels are way higher that yours" Elian laughed. I immediately liked her. I shook her hand and introduced myself. We didn't chat long but Jason filled her in on what was going on here and then disappeared.

"Your love really does care about you he was frantic to come back to you" Elian smiled.

"I care about him too I was worried when I saw the silver light I prayed to Hebron (the pure demon's form of god) that he would be back safely" I smiled

"There is something coming and I really don't like the looks of it" Jason shouted as he reappeared in front of us. I heard what sounded like canons firing. The three of us looked to each other in fear. That was the sound of a demon war army. I could see the tree line disappearing form view as the army crushed the trees. Jason grabbed my arm and we rushed towards the base. Elian followed a few steps behind us. We flew through the base door and Jason grabbed a bottled portal from one of our guards. He shouted orders to everyone around. The base was bursting with activity.

**The Silver Light-chapter three**

We stood by the portal. The army was still coming and we had sealed the base up tight under ground. Elian looked at me terrified. We were about to go into the unknown part of the demon world. This was land that was desolate and a basic wasteland. We didn't know if that is where Sam sent Julie and Kristy but we were sure going to find out. The portal was glowing in three basic colors red, blue and yellow. The colors twirled about each other and created thousands upon thousands of different colors. It was like looking at a child's kaleidoscope in the bright sunlight. I was awed by the colors and also by the magic it took to open a portal. I learned a year ago I was half demon but it still awed me most days. Today was one of those days as Jason and I changed into our demon forms and Elian said a prayer to Hebron. Jason ignored Elian and pulled me close.

"Amanda I need your head it the rescue, think you can manage?" he asked kissing me

"I won't be able to think strait if you keep that up" I said checking my belt for the ninth time.

"Do you have everything yet?" Jason smirked

"I need another empty bottle" I said grabbing two small bottles from the nearby supply table. Jason handed me a third bottle and with that opened the portal.

"Let's go" he said to Elian and me. We all jumped into the portal. I love going into portals it is like exploring a whole new world. Each portal was different. As the colors swirled and spun around me I sang my favorite song. Jason laughed and told me to shut up. He said it so nicely that I started singing louder. Elian asked me nicely to stop and so I stopped and instead asked her about the men in her land. Elian laughed and started telling me about her older brother Derek.

"Maybe you should introduce us" I smiled at her. "He sounds like my kind of guy"

Jason huffed as I smiled. Elian just laughed and promised to introduce me to her brother. Jason mumbled under his breath, but we ignored him. We were too engrossed in our girl talk. Suddenly the door opened and we were forced to end our conversation and step from the portal. Jason grabbed my arm and Elian just followed behind. We stepped from the portal and I heard Elian gasp. I looked around the barren land. There was nothing around nothing at all. We could see miles and miles in all directions. The only thing in the whole place was us. There were no plants, animals—there weren't even signs of life. I found what Elian was looking at. Elian grabbed my hand and I felt her nails dig into my skin as we stepped closer. I picked up the cloth. Julies? It was the Demon Hunters logo. So we knew they were here some where. Elian pulled the cloth from my hand and flipped it over. Written on the back in red ink were the words _too late kiddies_. I realized soon enough that is wasn't ink but blood.

"I want this guy destroyed" I said. Jason looked at me in surprise. I don't normally go so berserk. I wanted to kill this guy though, he had my friends and they were probably dead. I sensed a demon near by and I immediately headed in that direction.

"Amanda wait!" Jason called after me. I sensed him and Elian behind me a short time later. I came upon the demon and could smell Julie's blood all over him. I was the bodies of my friends lying on the ground next to him.

"You are a little late now huh?" the demon laughed

"You will be punished" I yelled turning into a demon. The demon looked at me in astonishment.

"Well it looks like the freaking angel has a bad side" the demon laughed. I felt Jason's hand on my shoulder. At that moment it was the only thing keeping me from killing the demon. "By the way my name Kakos" he grinned

I recognized the name immediately and I almost laughed. I probably should have guessed that it was Kakos. He is the only demon I know stupid enough to kill a human on my watch. He looked at my smile and glared.

"How is working for my brother treating you" I smirked

"I am going to kill you witch, you should have died years ago. If that stupid little girl hadn't gotten in my way you would be dead" he glared motioning to Julie. He is right though if Julie hadn't saved my butt that day I would have died.

"Why fight me now? I am stronger and more agile than you" I grinned

"You are nothing more than a stupid half demon twit" he laughed

"Amanda you don't have to fight alone" Jason and Elian called. I looked at the demon his face held a glint of triumph.

I called Jason closer. I informed him I was going to fight alone but I needed him to get Julie and Kristy out of the area. Jason nodded and went back to where Elian waited. I looked to the demon that stood with his jaw hanging down.

"Maybe you're not such a sissy" he grinned. _He was happy?_ I thought to myself. If he was happy I was worried. I thought about using a simple spell that would lock him in the demon vortex but that didn't satisfy me. I pulled out my fire crystal. I looked to make sure Jason and Elian had Julie and Kristy out of the way. Seeing they were far enough away I grinned.

"How do you like fire?" I laughed. I squeezed the crystal and it activate. I could control the fire to where I wanted it. I lifted my hands and surrounded both of us in a ring of fire. The demon looked uncomfortable for a second but stepped forward to fight. I threw the first hit. I kicked him head-on in the stomach and he doubled over in agony. I slammed my elbow into his back and he crumpled to the ground. He whisked my legs out from under me. I fell flat on my back with the wind knocked out of me. I tenderly stood up and I saw him close to the fire ring. There was a nagging sensation in the back of my head as I approached I stopped and stepped back. Just as I stepped back a boulder destroyed the ground where I had been standing seconds before.

"Give it up little miss angel you are not going to win I am stronger than you think" he glared. I was panting for breath now. There was no way I could keep this up. The running around, the sudden hits, and the painful shots were wearing me down. I wasn't use to fighting alone. I felt a cold blackness over whelm me and I fell to the ground in ghastly pain. This was a new pain it was sharper, more intense than anything I had ever before felt. I tried to fight the pain off in my demon form but all it did was increase the pain. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I thought of Jason and what he would think of me quitting the way I was. As quickly as it came the pain disappeared. I stood up tenderly and saw the demon grinning broadly. He enjoyed pain. I grabbed my dagger from my belt and lunged for the demon. He simple grabbed my arm and threw me.  
"I will die before you get away with this" I panted. Every fiber in my body hurt. I threw the dagger at him and surprisingly enough hit him in the chest. Blood pooled out and the demon hissed. He ripped the dagger from his chest, tearing skin off and causing more blood to gush from the wound. I smelled the blood and suddenly everything around me spun. I felt the overwhelming blackness surround me. The demon laughed as his blood pooled out and he died. I collapsed to the ground.

Slowly ever so slowly I saw the light getting closer. I stepped forward and the light seemed to brighten. I stopped and let the light come to me.

"Nice work Amanda" My guild smiled softly

"I think I killed him" I said

"Yes but that was a good thing you killed him for the right reasons, he was after more than just vengeance he wanted you to die. You are still a pure demon" she smiled broadly

"I felt wrong killing him" I declared

"Even though he attacked your friends and yourself?" she questioned.

"Yes but I will not ask that he be brought back" I said. She nodded and released me once more. I hesitated before returning to my body I called to Jason through my mind. It was going to be a while before I woke up again. The sight and smell of blood knocks me out. I stepped cautiously into my body. The darkness surrounded me. I woke up twelve hours later in Jason's house. I never questioned why. I already knew the answer. The demon changed everything. I wasn't the same person anymore. Jason held me close as the tears poured out. I sobbed and sobbed until I had no strength to move anymore. Jason laid me on the bed and covered me with my favorite quilt. I never questioned how he had gotten it I just thanked Hebron he had. As I gave in to the exhaustion he held my hand. I slept for three days and when I woke up he was still there. Something had changed in him.

"They are both fine" he said. It took me a minute to figure out what he meant but when I had I just nodded and laid my head on his chest.

"I want to get married" I said at last. He started grinning like a fool and that is when I realized this is what our relationship had been missing—trust. I had never allowed myself to lean completely on him. We waited for new of Julie. I wouldn't get married without my best friends there. The date was set a month later when Julie awoke from her coma. We sent out the invitations and I realized for the first time in several years that I felt the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. I knew it wasn't the end—it was only the beginning demons would always walk the earth. As a Demon Hunter, it was my job—married or not—to keep the demons in their own lands.


End file.
